


The orange dahlia and the purple orchid

by SueGra



Series: Soulmate au - ByaIchi [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Kurosaki Isshin, How Do I Tag, Hurt Kurosaki Ichigo, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueGra/pseuds/SueGra
Summary: In a world where almost everybody has a soulmate, an angry and hurt Kurosaki Ichigo steps out of the familiar house for the last time and goes missing.Months later a shinigami captain goes after some interesting rumors.Events are set in motion:A sudden attack and the start of a Quincy war.An angry emergency meeting, surprising revelations and another sudden attack.Let's hope everybody survives.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Soulmate au - ByaIchi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940815
Comments: 20
Kudos: 121
Collections: The Seireitei Server August Writing Challenge 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RyuuKevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuKevin/gifts).



> A big thanks for my darling beta: [Denidene ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denidene/pseuds/Denidene)  
> Thank you very much for your hard work.
> 
> I choose for my prompt:[ Banners: Someone to you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XeLaiL9tk68)  
> I wrote this ByaIchi for RyuuKevin  
>  _the ByaIchi only happens in the end_

Even the strongest people can be broken. Even if they look strong and invincible, they could be already broken, they just hide that deep gap and hope nobody will notice their broken state, and still, somebody will notice it.

Despite the hiding, the masks, and everything. Deep in their hearts, they hope, that they can be someone to somebody. 

That they can be important to someone, who will love them just because they are they. Someone who is not the strongest, not the hero, not the savior, but themselves.  
It's important but after time, they realize; it's futile. 

The truth is that nobody needs them. If they have gone, they won't be missed.

In a world where everyone can find their soulmate by a drawing on their bodies, which appears after their 9th birthday, but sometimes it only appears years later, to be a drawless or have an already dead soulmate that's the most tragic, the hardest thing in the world. 

As we get older, life becomes harsher. We fight every day and hope somebody will be there for us.  
Luckily the newest generations aren't that prejudiced like their predecessor, but still, it is hard.

Ichigo always knew that his life would be hard and it’s starting to break him slowly.

The first crack in his heart happened when his mother died defending him. It nearly broke him.  
The second crack appeared when he received his drawing days after his mother died.  
Instead of a colorful, happy little flower bud, he received a gray, withered bloom.  
His soulmate was already dead. 

He always hoped that he would find someone who would be there for him, but when he saw his mark...his dream became nothing.  
Nobody will be there just for him.  
Nobody...because his soulmate was already dead. He was alone, with nobody waiting for him somewhere. And that, that could break anyone. 

At first, he didn’t want to get up from his bed and later from the riverbank, but his sister's persistent begging for their brother compelled him to get up.  
And pretended that nothing was wrong.

He told everybody that he doesn't have a soulmate. He expected the bullying, the hurtful words, but soon he got used to it.

When his father started his rough waking up routine and perception training with comments, the name Dad soon became first Isshin then quickly changed to Goat-Face.

His heart cracked with every jeering comment about his drawless state, his hair, and his ghosts. It was cracked, full of dents and tears. 

Although nobody knew because he hid it like a master with his usual scowl and hot-headedness.  
When Soul Society crashed into his life and his mark became alive, he started to hope. 

At first, it was just a purple small bud, but as he spent time in Soul Society his draw grew and it became a beautiful white-and purple orchid. He usually hid his mark with concealers, but when he noticed that his mark was alive, he started to hope again.  
Which was fastly broken down by Rukia.

After they saved her, he drew out everything from her about soulmates in Soul Society and when he heard it, his heart broke.

His soulmate, he realized it instantly, already had a soul mate, which meant...his mark was one-sided. That was pretty rare, but sometimes it happens. He trusted Rukia, that as a noble shinigami she would know everything. Maybe he shouldn't have done it, but it already happened.

He fought against Aizen because he didn't care that he might have died. He gave up his power to save his soul mate, hoping that his friends will stand beside him like he did for them. 

He hoped and he was wrong. Again.

Nobody needs him, not now, not ever. 

When his old uncle from his mother's side reached out, he went to speak with him with a tiny hope in his heart. It was all in vain, he just wanted to speak about his shinigami side. But at least he got to know his heritage.

It wasn't much, but more than nothing.

And still, when that meeting ended, he just stood up, blankly went home and stared out the window, while thinking about what he should do next.

He was clueless about his next step, so he went to his teachers for advice. He went to the warehouse first, but nobody was there, or at least he didn't see anybody. He just grabbed his stuff and started to slowly walk towards the shouten. Where only a note was left for him with his clothes. They asked him to not come back again, to leave them alone. To not try to do anything. 

He just crumpled up the note and grabbed his stuff and walked out of the shouten for the last time.  
There was no point in returning when he was not needed. Nobody needed him, nobody wanted him. Not even his sisters, so why try?

Why should he keep up his everything is okay facade, his mask upon his already broken masks? Unnecessary. Like everything else in his life.

Why should he try to keep his head above the water, when he had already sunk?

He was broken. Nobody wanted him, not since his mother died. Maybe he should just give up.  
Just like everybody else who had given up on him. 

This joke that was called life, maybe he should just give up. 

He just wanted to be someone to somebody, to be important, to be himself. Just to find some love, some kindness, some goal for living. 

And when that became impossible, he gave up. 

Ichigo quickly packed some clothes into his bag and then walked down the stairs. Luckily the twins weren't home, just Goat-Face, who was drinking coffee at the kitchen table. 

He didn't even notice his son at the beginning, because he just stared at the newspaper while slowly sipping his coffee. 

When Ichigo threw down his bag, he lifted his head so fast that he almost got whiplash. 

Isshin just looked at Ichigo with a blank look. He didn't know what his son wanted from him. They didn't speak anymore. Maybe it was his fault, but deep down it still hurt. His only son, his powerful son, ignored him mostly and avoided every possibility to speak with him.

He knew, as a shinigami and as a "human" that being markless is a hard thing, but Ichigo...he never wanted to speak about that, not with him. When he asked him about his drawless state, Ichigo just stared at him and then avoided him for days. He always wore a hard scowl and emitted unapproachable vibes. 

Maybe it was his fault because of his training...it wasn't right, he knew it. He just didn't know how to connect with his son. He was wrong, he realized that a long time ago, but his pride couldn't allow him to admit that he was wrong.

Luckily Ichigo didn't tell anybody about his training or else his old friends would have killed him a long time ago. Even before Kuchiki appeared.

He had recognized her instantly. She walked with a Kuchiki elegance, or arrogance depending on who you asked. However, she was still kind and funny. 

They worked well together. When she was dragged back into Soul Society, his son went to save her and made friends while nobody realized his heritage. 

Yoruichi was laughing her ass off when she told them about how many people actually confused Ichigo with Kaien. And still, nobody had realized that there was a relation between the two.

When Ichigo returned from Seireitei for the first time, he became more distant than ever. At first, he blamed that on his hollow, but after some time he realized it was more than that. It was about more than having a crazy hollow inside of him, more than this shinigami bullshit, but he didn't know the right way to ask about it. 

He knew Ichigo. He knew he would just become more distant. His Shiba senses were yelling at him to do something, or else he would lose his only son. But it was already a moot point since his son was already lost to him because of his own doing. The only thing he could do now was to be there for him if he ever needed him. 

He just silently looked up at his son, who wore his usual hard scowl, his blank look which froze his heart and waited patiently. 

"Goat-Face. I need a week for myself, alone." Ichigo stated without any feeling. 

Isshin couldn't help but feel panic. 'His son! His son wants to be aloneee, oh my god. What should I dooo now?' asked Isshin himself.

"Why? Where? How so? Why now?" Isshin asked instantly. He almost started wailing to Masaki, but he stopped himself in time. If he did that, Ichigo would just clam up.

"I just need some time alone. Not like I am not alone now..." replied Ichigo still blankly. 

Isshin couldn't respond at first because he felt it was his fault. He told Ichigo's friends that he needed some time alone, to have a clean break. He told Kisuke to leave Ichigo alone, it seems he was wrong once again. 'I failed him again.'

"Will you be safe? " Isshin couldn't help but ask that. He needed to know. He wanted his son safe and healthy. But he wasn't ready for his reply to that question. He wasn't ready for a cynical reply, full of despair.

"Be safe? Do you really ask me that?! Safe? Do you even care? Or did you just ask me for the sake of it?  
You didn't care when I went to Soul Society, or when I went to Hueco Mundo. And what about the time when I went against Aizen and lost my power! I could have died anytime, and I almost didn't return! And...and you just gave me a good luck charm.  
You sent me to war blindly against Aizen, not telling me about my heritage, about my power! I don't know what you were hoping to achieve, but I hope you got it! " Ichigo stopped his rant to take some deep breaths, to calm down a little, but he was still angry and hurt. 

His movements suggested that he hurt his son deeply. His orange hair was in disarray, it was longer than ever, but it looked limp and lifeless. His once-bright amber eyes were dark. The blank look wasn't there anymore, luckily, but now it was full of pain. The dark emotions just swirled in his eyes.  
He slowly continued his rant "I hope you all got it! You won! Aizen is in Muken, I'm powerless and everybody left me alone because you said so! How can you say that you care, when you clearly don't?"

"Wait... Ichigo! That's not true! I care about you, maybe I chose the wrong way to show it, but I do care about you. You are my son, my child, of course, I care about you! And not just me. Your sisters need you, your friends miss you..." Isshin quickly started to defend himself and told the truth. But it was already too late.

"Need me? Missing me?! Do you think I'm an idiot? Or blind?  
Nobody is here for me! Nobody needs me! Urahara told me to don't go back to the Shouten and the Warehouse. My friends are avoiding me and my eyes. My sisters are leaving me alone like I have some illness! Need me? Really? No, I don't think so." Ichigo said fairly calmly, but his eyes still burned with dark fire. 

He grabbed his bag from the table and walked towards the door. His hand was one the door handle when he turned back for the last time and said "Sometimes, I feel like it would have been better if I died with mom or when I lost my power. It would have been easier for everyone. I won't remain, where nobody needs me. Where everybody left me alone. Goodbye, Dad." Ichigo whispered lastly and stepped through the door which closed after him with a loud bang. 

Isshin just stared at the door, hoping it was a bad joke and Ichigo would come back with a small smile on his lips. 

But nothing like that happened. He didn't move, fearing if he moved everything would become the hard truth. The hard and harsh truth that he failed his son. He and everybody else had hurt his only son so deeply...that he won't return. 

His eyes...he had seen those in the past. He wore them himself after Masaki's death and he saw those eyes when he first met Kisuke and the Visoreds. And it broke him a little.

They didn't notice that they had hurt him so deeply that Ichigo thought the only way out was to never return. And his eyes told him that if he was successful, he will never return.

Isshin just hoped that he will be okay one day and that he will not do anything idiotic. 

He slowly sat down, not even remembering when he stood up in the first place and just stared blankly at his hand.

He only looked up, when the door opened again and the twins walked in laughing. But they instantly realized that something was wrong and their laughter quickly died. 

Karin was the first who asked."Goat-Face, what happened? Why do you look so shocked?"

"Dad, where is Ichigo? His window is dark..." Yuzu continued, but with one look they realized that something bad happened.

"He...he just left," Isshin said, his voice cracking.

"Left? What do you mean left? Dad!" shouted Karin angrily. She hated not knowing something.

"He is gone. He couldn't remain here, where nobody needed him, where nobody was there for him," replied Isshin slowly. 

When he said Ichigo words back at them, the twins started to cry. Karin tried to be strong and not cry, but...her eyes were full of tears. But surprisingly it was Yuzu, their dear, kind Yuzu, who was the one to start yelling.

"You told everybody to leave him alone! You were the one! You told us, to give him some space, to allow him to get used to living without his powers! You told us and everybody else! "She was shaking in anger. 

"I know. I know. I was wrong! I know it. That seemed for the best at that time." Isshin said, defending his decision. But he knew that Yuzu was right. He lifted his hand to his eyes, so he did not have to look at his daughters

"Did he tell you where he is going?" Karin asked more calmly.

"No. When I asked him about it, he said that I didn't care when he was in Soul Society so why would I care now? I allowed him to go because he is stubborn and...we needed him to go. I trusted in his power and I trusted that he would return us. Maybe, I should have told him after all." Isshin finished slowly and the twins just nodded because they agreed with him.

They always knew that they could lean on their brother for help. However, it seemed that Ichigo didn't feel the same way or that they didn't show their support enough. Who knows. 

After they understood the meaning of the words drawless and dead soulmate they tried to be for their brother, knowing that he wasn’t bare, but sometimes it was easy for them to forget that Ichigo pretended that he was okay. Even if that wasn’t true.

Luckily they weren’t drawless, even through their mark appeared very late when Ichigo was in Soul Society. Yuzu was very lucky because she got a normal soulmate, her bloom was really cute. But Karin…, she wasn’t that lucky as her twin. She was the same as Ichi-nii. She got a dead soulmate, although she tried to be strong and hoped he could somehow help her.  
When he saw her mark, he instantly hugged her and Yuzu soon joined in.  
The three siblings, excuse me the twins, cried in their big brother’s hug.  
With Ichigo being there, everything looked easier. 

When the white-haired captain arrived in Karakura and saved her, her mark started to grow slowly. It was a tiny white water lily, but it was still beautiful  
Somehow it reminded Karin of that teal eyed boy.  
And when she showed it to Ichigo, he agreed and told her everything about Hitsugaya Toshiro. 

He just asked her to wait till she is old enough.  
And he was ready to threaten Toshiro if he hurt his little sister.

Although.

Who had been there for him when he needed help when he needed somebody to lean on? His soulmate was a shinigami, that was for sure. But his name or anything else about him was a mystery. 

Ichigo clammed up about him instantly. He just told them it's one-sided and he asked them to leave that alone.

Karin wasn't even sure if Ichigo told his soulmate about them being soulmates. If he was sure that it was one-sided, he wouldn't mention it to anybody. He doesn't want to hurt anybody or give anybody a reason to hurt him. He would have just suffered in silence, as he always did. Not wanting to inconvenience anybody, even if they could help him. 

Yuzu just looked at her father who was crying at the table and then looked at Karin who was glaring at the vase on the coffee table. Her glare looked like she placed all the blame on the vase. It was unnecessary, but she could understand her. 

She just hoped that their big brother would be okay and that he will return to them one day.

Some months later in the 13th Divisions Office 

"Kyoraku-san, Hitsugaya-san." The noble and elegance epitome, Kuchiki Byakuya, nodded while sitting down at his usual seat at the tea-table. 

Kyoraku-san just lifted his sake-cup as a welcome and then continued to sip from it. 

The youngest of the three just easily nodded back, although his elegance was far from Byakuya's elegance. Instead, he just raised the teapot asking the noble. After a nod, he poured tea into his cup. 

They continued their drinking, silently asking about pouring more. The only sound that could be heard was from the training grounds, where some officers trained their swordsmanship. The sound of two bokkens meeting vehemently and continuously as they try to figure out the other.

It was a normal and usual sound. Some would say the captains loved to hear their officer's training. They would refuse these claims, but everybody knew it was true.

They just sipped their drink, waiting for the fourth member of their weekly drinking party. 

The fourth member went after some intriguing rumors, which he heard in his favorite bakery while buying some banana muffin(his favorite) but he was running late. He departed after he heard the rumor in the morning.  
The rumors started in Rukongai, the upper side of Rukongai to be precise.

Rumor has it, the old, forgotten, and deserted Shiba family manor wasn't empty anymore. This was interesting because when the Shiba family was rejected from the Great Five Noble Clans, many Shibas left the manor. They sealed it. Only a Shiba clan member with Shiba blood could open and step inside the manor. However, that was pretty rare after the massacre. 

Four Shibas lived in the Soul Society and the fifth went missing twenty years ago. Some counted him between the dead Shibas and some thought he was alive somewhere.  
But if the four Shiba lived on the other side of Soul Society, who was in the manor? The missing one or somebody else?

And the other rumor was about a new singer, who appeared some months ago in the Golden Marigold inn. He or she always wore a dark blue yukata with small fireworks on it. Their long, darker than the night hair embraced their face, where a white-based kitsune mask sat proudly. 

Sometimes, if you were lucky, you would be able to see their amber eyes, but the gold paintings on the mask distracted you from their eyes very easily. It was hard to tell if the amber you saw was there, or if it was just your imagination.

Their deep voice and the long fingers as they played on the guitar strings mesmerized every patron. The grace as they produced every sound...it was fantastic.

But their appearance in the inn was sudden. It generated a rumor alongside the news that the old Shiba manor wasn't empty anymore. Also, the fact that they used a mask and their dark hair to hide their face, caused these rumors to be interesting enough for a captain to take a look into it. Usually, it was the lieutenant's job to do that, but she was in the world of the living with another quest.

At first, the rumors looked innocent and easy. But as Ukitake-san arrived at the pub, he noticed that the lingering reiatsu was familiar. The last time he felt that reiatsu was months ago when Ichigo lost his powers. He shouldn't be able to feel his enormous reiatsu, because that meant that something was fishy. He didn't even step inside the bar. He just immediately shunpoed forward to the old Shiba manor.

He didn't know who he would find there, but he was getting very curious. 

Juushiro softly landed on the grass near the entrance. His long white hair gently hugged him from behind, only for the wind to start playing with it. He carelessly put his hair into a ponytail. Something told him, that would be the best course of action. 

He wistfully looked at the old manor. Shunsui and he spent many hours in this house. He had good memories of this place. Memories, where the house was always full of laughter and people. When it was impossible to be alone, even as a guest. Where there was always somebody to play and to train with. But now it was empty, well, almost empty. Somebody was living in there.

However, before he could take one step closer, the door opened and a tall, lanky male with black hair stood there before him. The kitsune mask was nowhere to be seen. Amber eyes and a hard scowl looked at him. It was Ichigo-kun, just with black hair.

He was taller than earlier and he radiated dismissal and the need for distance. Somebody hurt him, deeply. Juushiro just hoped that somebody wasn't them.

When Kurosaki-san resignedly started walking closer, knowing that Juushiro wouldn't leave without answers, a terrified scream was heard.

Ichigo stopped in midstep and started to shunpo towards the sound and Ukitake followed him. That scream was from a kid, and it sounded horrific. It wasn't just some easy prank. It was darker.

Behind the manor were some people in white army uniforms. Some had a sword on their hips while some had a bow. A tall blonde male grasped a kid by the arm rightly. The kid was probably the one who screamed. Close to the manor, more children were hunched in fear.

Those men didn't come for the children, but they will use them if it was needed. They didn't care about their life, that was clear to Ukitake. His mind instantly thought of one word when he saw them, and that was Quincy. They looked menacing and dangerous, not like that ryoka Quincy.

'But if...the Quincies are here...that meant another war was approaching. But why did they come there?' Ukitake started to think, but while thinking he grabbed his sword and activated his Shikai silently. 

In theory, every shinigami should be able to activate their Shikai or Bankai silently. They just like to chant aloud to keep their enemies busy.

However, nobody attacked. Ichigo-kun calmly walked towards the blonde and gently got a hold of the child. He helped him escape the grasp and crouched down and whispered something to him. The kid, be blessed, ran to the others, and then they disappeared into the manor. The Quincy didn't go after them, they just waited. 

But as soon as Ichigo-kun stood up, the blonde said " Long time to see Kurosaki Ichigo." 

Ichigo didn't react at first. He was calm. Nobody reacted, only Juushiro in his mind 'Why was that so sarcastic? Long time? What does it mean? But wait! Ichigo is a Shiba because he can step inside the manor when it was abandoned... then why didn’t use the name of Shiba? 

"Jugram Haschwalth, I had hoped that your king would be asleep for a time," replied Ichigo calmly. And Juushiro felt out. He didn't understand everything. His king? Yhwach? Do they know each other?

"I haven't thought that you would be here since we just met some months ago... You looked alive at our last meeting. What happened?" Jugram asked curiously, or at least, acted like he was curious.

The wind chose this exact moment to start playing with their hair. 

"Oooh, did you search for me in the world of the living? I'm sorry. But after we met the first time, I arrived here." Ichigo said still calmly, more blankly. It was unusual from him. He was always so emotional and moving. This blank and immobility weren't him.

"After our meeting? Hm. "replied Harschwalt with a lifted eyebrow and then he continued "Interesting. Although my offer still stands. If you accept it, I won't say that your teaching won't be painful because it will be. But you know we will win. It's always good to stand on the winning side. You must know that the winners write history. It's your last chance Kurosaki Ichigo, son of Kurosaki Masaki, the last pureblooded Quincy till her accident with your father. What will you choose?" asked Jugram curiously. He lifted his hand to the handle of his sword, the others behind him stood straight, but you could see in their eyes, that they did not agree with that question, but Jugram was superior. 

On the other hand, Juushiro felt like he was doused with ice-cold water. 'Ichigo was quarter Quincy at least, and their enemy asked him to join their side. Which means that they think that he is powerful enough to be used for their benefit. If his mother was Quincy, then that means his father was a shinigami? Wait. He can step inside the abandoned Shiba manor. He is 18 years old. If one can trust in Rukia stories, his father is a shinigami...could it be that Isshin is his father? Then it's no wonder that he looks like Kaien, especially with black hair. Oh, Lord. That is the only possible explanation. Byakuya won't be able to wash his hard scowl from his face for months. To think that he is indebted to a Shiba..., it will be an interesting thing to see.' thought the captain, but he was disturbed by Ichigo's answer.

"No, thank you. I have many reasons why I don't want to join your insane King," Ichigo replied smoothly, but when he said the insane part he started to smirk wildly.

"Really? Please, tell me. I'm curious about your `reasons` for not joining the `insane` King." replied Harschwalt while using his hand to emphasize the reasons and the insane.

Ichigo just smirked at that reaction and suddenly a white-haired albino appeared beside him. Who was also smirking and he looked like the complete lookalike of Ichigo, just the inverse of him. 

"Kiiiing, tell them! " begged the inverse, who was probably Ichigo-kun's hollow. He just hugged Ichigo from behind while his long white hair danced in the wind. He was smiling a little bit unhinged. And Juushiro couldn't help but ask about him.

"Ichigo-kun, is he your...hollow?"Juushiro asked uncertainly. He was a little disturbed by him, but the good part was that the Quincies were also disturbed by him.

"Yeah, he is my hollowfied Zanpakuto, Shiro. He is a possessive shit," replied Ichigo softly.

That reply told Juushiro everything. He was sure that Ichigo wouldn’t join Quincy's side. He had accepted his hollow fully, he wouldn’t part from him. Which was a good thing. The older captains never really understood the Central 46’s aversion to the visoreds or anything that wasn't entirely natural. 

"Yep, I am. He is my King and I will never allow him to live for another King. He is mine! Our soulmate is a lucky sod. Instead of one, he got two." replied Shiro lazily. He nuzzled Ichigo's neck while speaking.

"Ahh. But your reasons?"

"I'm just a quarter Quincy? And I don't care about it? I want to kill Ywach, revenging my mother. You chose the wrong human to play with it. I don't forget. You had many possibilities to get in touch with us after mom died, and you only did it when I lost my power. You wanted to use me as everybody else, but it was a moot point. I won't tolerate people using me anymore. I had enough of that." stated Ichigo confidently while dipping his head toward Shiro. He looked content with his answer and Juushiro felt the same, but he also felt dread, because he already could feel his reiatsu fighting with the next wave of illness. The worst timing.

"I'm so sorry." started Jugram with a headshake, but he continued like he expected that they would win. "Then let's fight. It was an honor knowing you Kurosaki Ichigo, you will die today. You can meet your soulmate in your next life because in this one you won't." Harschwalt said maliciously. 

The next moment everything went to hell.

Ichigo quickly grabbed Juushiro and ushered him towards the manor, saying that they will need help. And he is the only one who could ask for help.  
Jushiro started to protest only to end up coughing  
He sadly shook his head and headed towards the manor, to ask for help. They will need it. Ichigo can't win on his own. He is powerful, yes, but he isn't invincible. They needed help, quickly. 

Ukitake Juushiro started to contrate on calling a hell butterfly so he could ask for help.

Unbeknownst to them, in the world of the living, the Urahara Shouten was also attacked. Fortunately, everybody was present and they could answer quickly to the attack. They remained mostly untouched by their attacks.

Kuchiki Rukia and Shihoin Yoruichi just arrived back at the 13th Division's office, when her phone started to ring exactly at the same time a hurried hell butterfly appeared. 

The three captains' eyes connected and waited curiously for the incoming information. They all could feel in their bones that the next few days will be hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part is there  
> I hope you will enjoy it
> 
> This time without beta, but I tried my best.
> 
> Enjoy

"Kuchiki-san. I hope you arrived back safely to Seireitei." Kisuke started with his usual careless way.

Rukia just frowned, she could tell something was fishy. But it was Yoruichi-san who replied to Urahara-san, she sat on Rukia's shoulder.

"Kisuke cut the crap. You only call when something happens. So.

What. The . Mouse. Happened?" Yoruichi asked, irritated.

"Can't call ou worrying about you arriving? You know, that the Dangai is dangerous" replied Kisuke.

"Yeah. Like it stopped us anytime. So." scoffed Yoruichi.

But Urahara just sighed a little at first then answered the demand.

"One. We are fine. No serious injury or something like that.

Two. The Quincies attacked us, but we already called everybody together, so we won easily.

Three. They are going for the bankai, we will need to look into it. But luckily we rarely use bankai, most of us are kido or Shikai users. Be careful..." Kisuke cautioned them when he stopped for a second.

His tone told Yoruichi that he wanted to say something else, but Isshin was quicker.

"My darling daughters awakened their powers. I'm so proud! Masakiii, your daughters are as strong as you were once." started Isshin his usual gushing about his daughters.

Rukia and Yoruichi weren't bothered by it, but they could see Hitsugaya and Byakuya flinch lightly.

They looked at the phone like it was an alien. Everyone recognized Isshin's voice, he always liked to chit-chat. They never could forget his grating voice. Not even the phone could change his voice so much

But then suddenly they heard a faint thud. And an angry voice spooks up.

"Die, Goat-Face. Fuck you. We are still angry at you. So shut the fuck up." 

Hitsugaya immediately recognized that voice, it was Kurosaki Karin's voice.

It wasn't clear whether they knew about the call or not. They just continued their usual dynamic.

"Karin-chan! " that was the only thing that Yuzu said.

"Don't Karin-chan me, Yuzu. You were the angriest when you realized that Ichigo just walked out the door because of Goat-Face's doing. He kept our heritage from us! From Ichigo!" Karin angrily replied at Yuzu's calming tone.

When the captain heard that, they couldn't help but grimace slightly.

"Karin.. . "started Isshin, but Urahara stopped them.

"Wait. Don't tell me Isshin, that you didn't tell them about their heritage, about you and Masaki? And then you are asking me to tell everyone to leave Ichigo alone?! You are lucky that your twins are there. " replied darkly Kisuke and even the captain could only just gulp. They all remembered well that tone. That was deadly. 

Kisuke continued quickly" I think it will be the best if we go to Seireitei. Be ready for us. I need some time to get ready, but I think we will be there for dinner. "said Kisuke and he quickly ended the talk.

Everybody looked grim, especially Shunsui who listened to Ukitake's butterfly. He was ready to go, but he trusted his mate, to remain alive while they arrived there.

They needed to know why Kuchiki-san looks soo disheveled when usually she is looking almost perfect. The pair arrived in a hurry, so something must have happened.

"It seems that we were attacked twice already. Rukia-san, why were you in such a hurry? "asked Shunsui for once not joking.

"I just got the information that Ichigo should be in Soul Society, at least Urahara-san thinks so."

"I think the same. I found his badge deep in the forest near Karakura. I didn't see a body there, but the badge is enough to think that he is there. 

We didn't notice that he went missing months ago, nobody told us. 

The Twins and Isshin were close-lipped about his walking out. We only realized, when I heard them arguing about soul marks. Yuzu was surprisingly the louder in the quarrel." stated Yoruichi seriously. 

She hopped down from Rukia's shoulder to the tabletop and started to clean herself vehemently. She hated it when her fur was in disarray.

"Soul marks?" asked Kyoraku but then he shrugged and said " nevermind. We need to go after Juushiro, they, we don't know who exactly, but they were attacked. I heard Juu-chan cough, so probably he won't fight. At least I hope not. " Kyoraku sighed hopefully, but after he continued seriously.

"Rukia-chan, Toshiro-kun. You two, go to the Head Captain, report him everything. We will go after the Juu-chan. ``Kyoraku ended the meeting. He looked serious, which was rare for him, but he was a good captain, he knew when he needed to become serious.

"Yes, sir. " replied Rukia, and with that, she and Hitsugaya captain shunpoed towards the first barrack.

The captains on the other hand switched to a faster shunpo after they got out of Seireitei. They were in a hurry.

Yoruichi was curious because she didn't know the reason why Juushiro was there.   
His health wasn’t the best and if he died Shunsui would die with him. Which would be bad because she always liked the pair of them. She never blamed them for their banishment. They helped when and where they could.

With that on her mind, she started to use her fastest shunpo in cat form.

  
  


Kyoraku on the other hand was full of worry. He didn't want to lose his mate, he wanted to live so many years together. 

He loved Juushiro with everything and he didn't want to remain alone. He would be lost if that would happen. He knew that his partner's illness starts to get stronger than him, but he will always hope that some miracle will happen and Juushiro will be cured.

But with that coming war, if the Quincies attacked, there will be war. He just hoped that they would survive without any life-threatening injury.

This upcoming war could have come in a better time, but you can't ask your enemy to wait for a better time.

And now when they are rushing to get Juushiro and luckily Ichigo, although he can't stop his thoughts about what they learned. 

About Isshin, about Ichigo.

He felt like an idiot. Ichigo being a Shiba, being Isshin's son was so clear. They all were so stupid. His sword name, his looks, his temperament everything was there. 

It's so easy to realize his origin, but they were blind. And he can't help but feel guilt and he knew that Juushiro and Byakuya and the other captains felt the same. 

And when you realize that they followed Shiba Isshin's advice who left behind a squad suddenly, instead of asking Ichigo, what would he want after he lost his power to defeat Aizen.

They were guilty and they knew it, in their very bones. And with their roles, it was hard to go forward with their fault still fresh on their mind.

He also regretted that he never asked Ichigo about his soul marks. 

Everybody asked about, everybody. Even Yamamoto.

He never understood that in Ichigo, but he knew when it's better not to ask. He didn't ask, just waited. And between waiting the Winter War happened and their utter defeat.

But if it's Ichigo, he can ask after this shitstorm went away, just be alive, please. Both of you.

With that last plea, the captains finally arrived where they could feel their reiatsu. And luckily they could feel Juushiro's and Ichigo's reiatsu, it was pulsing around them. Both of them were in pain, but they were alive at least.

Thank Shinigami!

But as they arrived within sight, at first they only saw the destruction.

Burned and splintered woods, dark spots on the grass, deep gashes on the ground with stab signs and blood. Too much blood.

And the old, abandoned manor? It was damaged by reishi arrows but nothing too serious.

They only saw some blonde hair when the leader turned away and disappeared, the other Quincy soldiers laid dead on the ground.

At first, they only noticed Juushiro's white hair, it was very bright against the starting darkness. And then the second look told them that Juushiro looked uninjured and he was sitting on the ground and an orange-haired Ichigo laid his head in Juushiro's lap. It was Ichigo, even if his hair was long and had some black spots. They were alive.

The searching party quickly walked closer and crunched beside them. Kyoraku quickly draped his arm over his partner and Juushiro instantly started to relax his stiff body. He felt safe with his Shunshui.

Byakuya quickly started to heal the deeper wounds on Ichigo's body, who was still conscious, just closed his eyes when they arrived. His wounds weren't too life-threatening, but they still needed some medical help. 

Byakuya quickly healed what needed the most and planned to help Kurosaki to the fourth, he needed Unohana-san professional hands. 

But when he healed one deep gash on his side, he noticed something interesting. 

On the newly healed skin, a beautiful purple and white orchid bloomed. It was fascinating.

And it called him, it was like he just stared into the mirror, because he could tell, that soul mark meant him. Just like when he looked at the mark on his body, he couldn't help but think to Ichigo. An Orange Dahlia which strongly reminded him of Ichigo.

But even as he felt the need to stare his mark on Ichigo's body, he knew he needed to heal him quickly and go back to Seireitei. He wanted answers, but at first, they needed to survive.

If they survive, they can speak.

  
  


Not far away from them, Yoruichi walked with a raised tail, she jumped up and down from the bodies, she needed to know that there is no survivor from the enemy.

She wanted to hurt them even if they were already dead. 

They hurt Ichigo, her student, they hurt him and with everything happening quickly her cat instinct screamed at her, to verify that her not so small kitten is alive.

She never agreed with Isshin's plans, but he was Ichigo's father, she couldn't do anything against him. She couldn't, not at that time. 

But she knew that they hurt Ichigo, she knew and her instinct screamed at her to go to him after he lost his power, but she was unable to follow her need. 

She instead came back to Soul Society and irritated Kukaku instead.

But now both of them were, thereafter they arrive back to Soul Society she will use every prospect to travel on his board shoulder and nuzzle him when he or she needs it.

As a half Neko, she always had a little bit different instinct than the other people. She was drawless, but she also had kittens, and her Neko side always whispered who would be their ideal mate. Without drawing.

Her youngest kitten was Ichigo and maybe Byakuya-boo. She always felt something towards him, she loved to irritate him, to make him angry.

Alas, she didn't get the same feeling with him as with Ichigo, it was instead just a whisper of that feeling like they had a connection... wait...  


Connection?

She ran back to the other captains and took a sniff of their scents.

And she felt like she was an idiot.

These two are mates. That's the reason for that connection, that they always fought each other.

Their scent, their link was as clear as Juushiro's and Shunsui were. 

But as she sniffed the air she scented something else also. It came from the manor.

It felt like many small kittens, small children in one place. Yoruichi wanted to see them, to know that they were good. But before that could happen she asked Ichigo.

"Ichi-boo. I can smell children in the manor, is this right or something is fucked up? " asked Yoruichi curiously. 

For those words, Ichigo started to get up, but they didn't allow him to get up. Instead of him, Yoruichi started walking towards the manor.

She had many good memories of that house. She lived more there than in her parent's estate.

It was a home for her, which she needed to leave when she helped the guys escape.

The Kido barrier allowed her an easy entrance where children were huddled together. 

They were hugging and helping each other, some girls were crying but as they saw her, they started to call her. 

You know the meme when you see a kitty life is less shitty, less scary.

It was cute.

But after some generous pats, childish coos, and small laughs Yoruichi knew they were good. She slowly walked toward the door and surprisingly the kids allowed her to go, she turned her head a little bit back, to look at them and said.

"You are safe there. But I will send somebody to get you if they say the cat lady sent them, they are safe, " and with that, she walked out the door where the others already waited for him.

Ichigo leaned to Byakuya, but he was standing, he was alive. 

Ukitake and Shunsui acted the same, Shunsui helping Juushiro as sometimes a cough shook his body.

They were ready to head back. They had things to do.

  
  
  


Until Unohana healed Ichigo and Juushiro, Yoruichi sent a Hell Butterfly to Kukaku about the children in the Shiba manor. 

She trusted Kukaku with her life. Not with her sake, just with her life. Isn't that enough?

_ The sake is more important than her life. _

  
  


**In the first barrack, the captain commander opened the biggest emergency meeting in his life.**

Everybody who counted was there. Every ex- and actual captain and lieutenant and every Kurosaki Ichigo friend who was strong enough.

There was a commotion about Shiba Isshin and his children, especially when it became clear that Kurosaki Ichigo is his son.

The head captain wasn't alone when his eyes started to tick with annoyance. He wasn't ready for this shitshow, which will surely come.

Soon.

When Kurosaki Ichigo stepped inside the room, his younger sisters flew to him to hug him. Then missed their big brother, that was obvious.

Although when Shiba Isshin moved to hug his son, Kurosaki swiftly stepped to the side and Isshin ended up on the floor pouting.

When Ichigo finally allowed Isshin to hug him, his long hair started to change. From orange to white and then black. The length remained the same, but still, even with that length and with the black hair he looked like Shiba Kaien.

Although he didn't show that he noticed that his hair is changing. Or was it usual for him?

The most shinigami patiently waited while they were hugging and they were planning to wait till Ichigo was ready to tell them everything, but not everybody was that calm and patient.

Soifon was the one who broke up the silence.

She stood ready to attack, to be it verbal or physical. Her eyes sparkled with anger and annoyance.

"Did you enjoy your act, Kurosaki?! " Soifon asked in cold furry. Ichigo just blinked once, twice, and still didn't understand what's going on.

"What?" asked Ichigo and the twins just looked at each other, while they ended the hug.

"You heard it right! You acted like you know nothing about Soul Society, nothing about us and being a shinigami...and you are a SHIBA!

I hope you enjoyed your show because you successfully made everybody believe in you!" Soifon continued in rage while she didn't notice that Yoruichi tried to stop her from Ichigo's shoulders.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed dangerously as he replied " Excuse me?!"

The twins just stepped a little bit further. And couldn't help but think of the times when Ichigo started a sentence with that.

They weren't nice.

The last time he used it was when he went to their school instead of Isshin. That asshole teacher called him delinquent because of his hair, saying that he is a bad example for his sisters.

Ichigo at first just looked at him and ripped him into a new person with his words.

That was beautiful and in the same terrific.

But this time, they don't know what will happen in the end. They didn't know these people, these adults. Although they knew their brothers.

One thing is sure, it will be entrancing and never dull.

"You heard me right! You appear in front of us looking like Shiba Kaien's twin, and in the past you,...you denied that you have any relation to him.

So yes. You can excuse me!" replied Soifon. Although she looked slightly more calm than before.

Ichigo took a deep breath and almost started giving Soifon his piece of mind when suddenly his hollow appeared and said. Placating him.

"Don't kill her yet, King. She can die against Quincy. " Shiro put a calming hand on Ichigo's shoulder, but his face told otherwise. He looked ready to kill that bitch. 'No one discredits Ichigo and lives to tell a tale. I won't allow it. His King is his. Maybe that flower guy can have him also, but no else.' with that thought, he started to run his finger through Ichigo's hair.

"Don't cha think that we should change our hair till this bullshit happens?" Shiro asked curiously.

Ichigo looked like he was ready to purr, but instead, he just nodded and replied. "Arghh. You are right. We should cut it for a time. And should remain in orange color. " Ichigo sighed sadly at the end of that sentence and Shiro already started to change his hair to make everyone wonder.

And after that Shiro went back to Ichigo’s inner world, avoiding killing that bitch.   
He doesn’t have too much self-restraint when somebody badmouths his King. His first, second….instinct would kill that person.    
No one may hurt his Liege. No one.

  
  


Everybody was looking at miracles. No other zanpakuto was able to appear outside of their soul, it was unheard of. And no one could change their hair like this. It was a miracle, it was Ichigo.

Although the captain of the second division couldn't stop herself again and attacked Ichigo again. While everybody else realized what was his hollow doing.

"So you are now able to manifest your hollow, huh? If you are so powerful, how come that you were injured in that attack?" Soifon almost spat her words.

"Excuse me? I don't think that I heard that right. " Ichigo asked back quietly. He looked calm until you didn't look into his eyes. He was seething, his reiatsu danced near him in rage, if you looked carefully you could see as his reiatsu appears sometimes.

"You heard that right. Your hollow or whatever stopped you from telling us the reason why you look like a Shiba, but I want to know the reason!

And if you are so powerful, how come that you weren't able to defeat that Quincy, who attacked you?

Why are you even in Soul Society? You were alive the last time we allowed you to go. Or you just killed yourself to get there? To have your power back, to run wild among us, and to be with your soulmate if you have...any." Soifon crudely, not thinking about what she was saying, throwing things against Ichigo.

She didn't notice that everybody walked away from beside her, she went too far.

If she would have said those things to a captain or a lieutenant, she would have faced them in an honor duel, probably to death. 

And nobody would have the power to stop that duel, because there are things that are sacred even to a shinigami, and asking about the other's death or saying insulting things about the other drawless or drawn state, meant that you know no honor, it was shameful.

Alas, if you are found dead the next day...they will not seek vengeance against who killed you. Everybody will just accept that.

It went with a saying: ‘Maybe you shouldn't have opened your mouth and you would be still alive.’

But maybe she will survive her insult this time because there is a possibility that Ichigo doesn't know that he can kill her, although he was in furry.

His reiatsu was fully visible.

"If you are counting on that, that I don't know that law, which will allow me to take vengeance on you, you are sorely mistaken Captain Soifon.

Let's hope that I will forget the insults against me for the time when the war will end.

I thought this emergency meeting was about the Quincy war and not about me." Ichigo replied with icy rage. His face was calm, not giving away any other emotions, but if you looked at his hands, they were hidden by his back and fisted.

When nobody replied, he continued.

"I didn't commit suicide, I was killed. It was the thin guy with a book and a sword from the Xcution? He told me that they wanted to use me, but as I wouldn't believe in his modified memories, he killed me.

I was injured today because I was tired? Although I don't understand the question, since if you look back at the fight against Aizen... you were all injured and couldn't do anything against him.

And about my acting skills, ... I honestly didn't know that Goat-Face was a Shiba. He never told me, I only knew that he is a shinigami captain, but he didn't even tell me, just showed up in the fight in Fake Karakura. He never told me anything about the ghost, the plusses, and the shinigami, even if my mother died because I couldn't distinguish a ghost from living humans.

And my soulmate...it's not your business. Any other, not insulting question?"

"Not my business? I just don't want you to become a traitor..."

"Traitor? Go fuck yourself Soifon. My soulmate is a fucking shinigami captain, fuck you! And I don't think that he would ever become a traitor, he is too noble for that.

Through why the heck do you think that I would become a traitor? 

Just because I had a Quincy mother, who left her heritage behind to have us?   
Or because I have a lazy, missing captain, dipshit father, who thought waking me up with a beating was the best way to teach me how to defend myself? To get me ready against Aizen?

Who thought it was the best to teach his son the Final Getsuga Tenshou, because why not.   
  


I was ready to die that day.   
I accepted that my soul mark is one-sided which is better than thinking for years that your soulmate is dead. ...In a way he is dead, but I don't care.

Maybe Goat-Face could have told me about it, but he never told us anything about our heritage, our power.

But by looking at your faces, Urahara, Hirako. I think that you thought that he told us about everything. And I get it, it would be his job as our father" here Ichigo spit that word father"

I accepted my death, my goal was to defeat Aizen and all."

"Haah. You still needed that slimy Urahara to defeat Aizen."

"At least, we were successful. Captain Soifon. ...Fuck. I can't. I need to get some fresh air, or I will kill her. Goddamn." with the last curse Ichigo rushed out of the meeting room, Yoruichi riding on his shoulder. He was way too angry to care about anybody.

"Soifon. You need to super quickly grow up because he was more mature than you with your I don't know how many hundred years.

I don't know for sure what is your problem with him, but let me tell you.

To Yoruichi, you were a student, whom she didn't think would accept going against the Gotei 13 to save us from death. She left you behind because that was the best for you.

She is not your soul mate, she is drawless, her Neko blood made it impossible to have a soul mark.

So shut the fuck up, grow up, and feel lucky because I would have killed you so many times today just for your rudeness towards my student.

No, he isn't my soul mate. I'm not a captain anymore, fortunately. And mostly I'm not a noble. " Kisuke growled at the end. 

His careless persona was nowhere to see, he looked angry and ready to kill. His eyes were cold and unforgiving, his fan hidden, he looked dangerous.

But after some minutes of scaring everybody, because the older captains remembered what was his division before he became a captain in the past, he walked out, following Ichigo's wild and angry reiatsu. He had a student to calm down.

  
  


The remaining people in the meeting room curiously or with some dread waited what would happen next. Something will happen, that's sure.

Isshin hoped that everybody forgot about him, but the glint of Yamamoto's eyes told him otherwise. He wasn't forgotten. Crap.

With all of this shitshow, he hoped that he could go.

Even as he only needed to look at his daughter and Shinji to know that they won't allow him to just go. And Kisuke...he was still pissed at him.

'He will die. Slowly. Masakiiiiiii, it looks like I will join you soon.' Isshin thought with some dread.

But before he could defend himself, the not cute Kuchiki spoke.

"Captain Soifon. I thought as the head of the Stealth Force taught you, when do you need to close your mouth, to keep your thoughts inside. I was wrong.

As Kurosaki Shiba Ichigo soulmate, I request an honor duel on Saturday. I never thought I would live till somebody will throw a traitor word at me.

I can not forget.

In the past, I never thought that I would agree on something with Urahara.

I was wrong. Never thought that I would find my soulmate in his student.

To think that he is a Shiba, although the most normal Shiba...which is a miracle on his own. " when Byakuya said that, he stared at Isshin with complete disdain, telling everybody his opinion about Isshin without words and then he continued his calm and collected speech.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, could you help me?" requested Byakuya.

"Yes, Nii-sama...I mean Captain Kuchiki." Rukia quickly answered from her place. 

She was happy that his Nii-sama and that idiot Strawberry found their soulmate in each other...but wait...that means... oooh Chappy.

"Could you please tell me, why did Kurosaki Ichigo think that his mark is one-sided?"

Rukia could feel her end. Her Nii-sama would be the only one who would realize, whom Ichigo would ask about soul marks in Soul Society. The noble, who would know everything about it.

"I'm sorry. After he saved me from Aizen and everybody was healed he asked about soul marks. I told him everything and when lieutenant Abarai joined us, he also told everything that he knew about.

I told Ichigo, that you and Hisana-nee-sama were soulmates, as you told everybody." Rukia slowly told him the answer. She felt like she did something wrong. But that was what Byakuya-niisan told them, to the council, to everybody.

'Was he lying?' asker herself Rukia.

"Hisana-san and I weren't soul mates. I just wanted to give her everything and for that, we needed to marry. I never hoped that I would find my soulmate so soon." Byakuya replied with a fond look in his eyes. He loved Hisane, but they weren't for each other. They knew it.

He still missed her, but she would return from her grave, to give him her piece of mind about not choosing his soul mate. 

She would say ' Don't be a coward, Byakuya. You have a chance to find your true happiness, don't miss it. Go for it!' And she would be right.

But before he could do anything Yoruichi rushed inside the room in her shinigami form.

She looked disheveled, but there was a laugh in her eyes. Something funny happened, but what?

"I have bad and good news. We are under attack, but Ichi-chan Accidentally killed Ywach. " told them Yoruichi, but when nobody moved she said again "I'm not joking. Ichigo accidentally while trying to keep his cool killed Ywach. 

In his defense, nobody knew that he would appear where Ichi threw his power javelins. It was instant.

Soifon, you really wind up Ichigo. He overpowered each attack, to not destroy anything, and because of that, the only reiatsu you feel is Ichigo's. We are still under attack..." Yoruichi said calmly, but her eyes were cackling. She was waiting. Luckily, not for long, because finally, everybody got the hint and rushed out to defend Seireitei.

{This poor author wanted to follow what happened on the battlefield, but sadly she isn't a shinigami. In the whirlwind of happenings, she chooses to be safe. She rushed down to the 4th, to help the injured. And get their stories.}

Seireitei quickly became a massive battlefield. But the battle didn't last long. It was a quick battle, with few casualties on both sides.

The Quincy leader, Juggram was fighting against the head captain, but when he gravely injured him, the enemy quickly called for a retreat.

Some days later they will return with a white flag asking for peace.

They had enough of fighting, enough of seeking revenge. Their slightly insane, godlike leader was dead.

Maybe now they can start again. Finally.

  
  


The new Gotei 13 quickly accepted the peace offerings.

They already started to change their usual way, because the Central 46 was accidentally killed during the battle giving the new head captain a possibility to change their life for the better.

Kyoraku Shunsui, the new head captain and Ukitake Juushiro his advisor already dealt enough shit because of the Central.

To make the change possible, the Central becomes a Council, with a maximum age limit, and with the restriction, that they need to work together with the Gotei 13.

With the tragic death of Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Nemu becomes the next captain with Urahara Kisuke just a call away. He, Tessai and Yoruichi were ready to return to Soul Society, they were just waiting for the kids to grow up.

He was ready to be with his soul mate again. He missed his crude humor and that Chesire smile. And the always ongoing jazz-music in the background. 

  
When the hollowfication happened he rushed to his side, to avoid being alone with no soulmate. Of course, he was against Aizen, but it was his soulmate. He needed to save him.   
And the next hundred years they were so close to each other, nobody lifted an eyebrow if he saw his mate often.    
As captains they didn’t have too much time to spend with each other, with him reconstructing a division completely and with Shinji having Aizen as lieutenant. It was almost impossible to be together without tipping anyone off. Yes he came from the Stealth force, but Hiyori always loved to make their life harder.   
Luckily when they were both in the world of living, they were able to meet more and enjoyed the other company with long debates about his experiments, listening to music, and just being together. Napping and fighting.   
It was nice. But then Shinji came back to Seireitei, and he agreed with his decision but he missed his mate.    
Although soon. Soon they will be together again.

  
  


Without the Central and Yamamoto they had a chance for a better future.

But for that, they needed somebody who would call upon their bullshit, luckily that person was in Soul Society and already doing that. 

  
  


Soifon life was spared. She saved Byakuya from a deadly attack and she humbly apologized to Ichigo.    
The honor duel was canceled, but she needed to work on her anger and the always scary Unohana captain, and her partner, the petite but scary Kuchiki Sakako nee Shiba gladly accepted the challenge.

If she in the future joined the pair as a third nobody would lift an eyebrow.

They looked good together. Three scary, no-nonsense women...nobody would cross them. And when Soifon finally calmed down enough, sometimes she was found with Ichigo, sparring.

  
  


Rukia simply just asked Renji to marry her because she was tired of waiting for her baboon soulmate. He almost fainted from the shock, but shakily said yes.

Rangiku continued to tease Izuru and Shuhei because her soul mate was already dead 

'Gin, why did you leave me alone?!' and slowly they become another triad.

Karin was usually the unlucky person who found them deep in business, but after some painfully kicked football, they tried to keep their private life private.

Sometimes she found them when she wanted some private time with Tosh, but nobody liked to speak about it.

Who liked to spend hours in ice? And brag about?

The Golden age of Soul Society just started, let's hope it will be there for a long time.

**The End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wait.**

**{Let's go back to the 4th Division after the battle}**

  
  
  


After Unohana failed to heal Yamamoto and he refused to get healed by Orihime he asked for Kyoraku and surprisingly for Kurosaki Ichigo.

Some minutes later both of them appeared in the door.

Kyoraku sadly lost one eye in the battle, but he already acquired from somewhere a pink eyepatch with a blue skull on it. He looked tired, exhausted, but alive and serious.

On the other hand, Kurosaki at first looked alright. His shikahukso saw better days, but no serious injuries. A white bandage peeked out from his robes. His chest and hands were bandaged but didn't look serious. He looked solemn with his usual scowl.

"Shunsui, Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm glad that you came." started Yamamoto.

"Jiji. Why am I here?" Ichigo asked a little bit curious as he stood near the door. His orange hair was longer again.

"Why did you call both of us? Are you in pain? I can call Retsu back or we can ask Orihime-chan to heal you..." fretted Kyoraku, but the head captain stopped him with one hand lifted.

"Please. Don't. I wanted to speak to both of you.” Yamamoto looked serious as always he glanced at first Ichigo, who looked uncomfortable.   
  


“Kurosaki Shiba Ichigo. You helped us again, saving me from fighting against Yhwach. I'm in your debt. I never thought that I would survive the fight against him…” Yamamoto started but he was quickly interrupted by Shunsui.

“Wait...Sensei...You said that, like...like you never wanted to survive the fight…!” Kyoraku was shocked. He was almost yelling, he never thought that he would lose his sensei.

He...he was always there...and he thought that he would be always there. Till the world ends.

He didn’t want to lose his mentor, his father-figure, he still needed him. No, they needed him.

He wasn’t perfect, but nobody was. Yes, he was wrong in many things, but who wasn’t? It was normal. They are there to help him, to make everything easier for him.

‘Just….please...don’t leave us!‘ thought Kyoraku, still in shock.

His hands were shaking slightly, from the shock.

“Shunsui. You and Jushiro always made me so proud. I believe in you, in my students, and in my captains. You are powerful and you don’t need me anymore.   
I had the duty of defeating my archenemy, but as he is dead, I can finally rest.

Shunsui, I’m ancient to everybody. I founded the Gotei 13, the Academy and many other things. I was wrong in many things, but I know you and the younglings, you are able to change. 

I can’t. I’m too old, too stern and in the last few hundred years, I followed every regulation, every law because that was easier, then seeking new ways. When I could I allowed the younglings to seek new ways, to learn something new, but I remained the same.

With a younger head captain many things should have been avoidable.   
With a younger, healthier body, with good reflexes and with the want of living many attacks should have been avoidable. “ Yamamoto glanced at Ichigo, there was a glint in his eyes and Ichigo just nodded a little, he understood the reference too well. Luckily Shunsui didn’t, he was still staring at Yamamoto in disbelief. 

He wasn’t ready. He never thought that this moment would come. 

“No. Please don’t. We need you, Yama-jii. Don’t leave us.” Shunsui desperately begged. But to be honest, deep down he knew that this day would come once.

“I'm dying. I accepted it already. I'm not seeking a way out of my death. Everything has its own time. My time has come.

I appoint you as my successor, the next Head Captain. 

I'm sure, you will be able to change what you weren't able before. I leave the future of Soul Society in your trusted hands." Yamamoto said calmly, but it still sounded like an order. He was in pain, that was visible, because of the scrunched eyebrows. He was waiting for something and after some minutes and some not so careful shove to Shunsui realized what needed to happen.

He bowed down and said "I'm honored that you think so highly of me. Even if Juushiro would be a better choice instead of me..."

"Nobody said that you two can't work together as usual. Just be reasonable. It's all that I ask." replied Yamamoto.

And Shunsui just bowed again, he always knew that this day would come, but at least not in the middle of a war. They would be too devastated to fight.    
When the news will be out, when they will no longer feel Yamamoto's powerful reiatsu, everybody will become a total wreck. The grieving will be long and hard but they know their duty. 

His partner, Jushiro luckily survived this attack, but sadly...he won't be able to become a full-time captain, his health won't allow it. But as his advisor, as his partner they can do it

They will help each other and the younger shinigami. Together they can make it through.

  
  


“Kurosaki Shiba Ichigo, when will you graduate from the Academy?” Yamamoto calmly asked Ichigo. Who for a moment looked surprised then his usual scowl returned. 

Shunsui startledly looked at him. With an unspoken question ‘What is he talking about?’

“I should have known, that you will know about. Before all of this attack started, it was that I graduate this weekend. “ replied Ichigo. He stood at the door, with folded hands and looked uncaring if you didn’t look into his eyes.   
His amber eyes looked curiously at Yamamoto, but a quick understanding brightened his eyes for a second.

“Sakako. It was Kuchiki nee Shiba Sakako who told you about me.” Ichigo continued quickly.

“Yes. She was the only one who recognized you. And she quickly asked me to let her become your teacher. In that way nobody would recognize you and you would be out of the Academy quickly. You were even allowed to live at home, to learn everything faster than the usual Shinigami.” Yamamoto answered honestly. He always knew that he wasn’t dumb or stupid. And in Sakako’s hands, he would become stronger than ever. 

“That’s true. But also the fact that I’m at the Academy told you that I wanted to follow the “normal” way. It told you, that I am willing to follow you and your incredulous rules and laws,   
and the fact that I’m on your side. On the Shinigami side. 

You just earned another powerhouse, to defend Seireitei and as a protector, I would do everything I can for it.” Ichigo calmly responded. He didn’t sound or looked angry or betrayed, he just told facts.

“Everything you say is the truth. I was relieved that the strongest, most uncontrollable fighter in the living world is in Soul Society, in the Shinigami Academy, learning how to be a shinigami. While trying to remain hidden.   
When Sakako contacted me, I gave her my permission to do everything she wanted. And I’m satisfied with the results.

Which squad will you choose?” asked the head captain.    
Shunsui just stared at them slowly understanding the situation. They wanted to keep the fact that Ichigo is in Soul Society in secret, only to shock everyone when he appears in a division as a new recruit. It was safer and quicker than telling the truth at the beginning, where the Central could have told otherwise. 

Not many remembered, but even Yamamoto enjoyed great pranks, and that would have become that.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I was thinking about joining the 8th or the 13th division.

In the other division, I couldn’t really see myself. I’m not a scientist or an assassin. I like to fight, but not that much as the 11th. I don’t want to follow Goat-face, so the 10th is out, and the 6th also out, because it wouldn’t be a wise choice. I don’t know yet.” Ichigo replied deep in thoughts but in the end, he just shrugged.

“Both squads will need new powerful members, you are welcome in both. Rukia-chan probably needs somebody to help her become the new captain of the 13th and the 8th will become a captainless division for a time, till somebody isn't ready for that position. “ replied Shunsui seriously. Showing that he will be a good head captain. 

Yamamoto just nodded and soon both of them were dismissed.

And soon both of them walked toward their mate. With a quick goodbye, they departed home.

  
  
  


Dawn found our favorite pairing sitting on the porch.    
They had a quick bath, being careful with their bandage and their injuries, and after putting on some light sleeping yukata. 

Even the always gracious Kuchiki noble let his tie loose. He had a feeling that Ichigo would like to see his mark. At least he hoped so.

After they sat down, Byakuya quickly pulled Ichigo closer, not allowing him to sit far. Ichigo following his needs just leaned to Byakuya’s shoulder.

Ichigo always wanted this. This closeness, this calm, the protectiveness. It meant everything to him.

After his mother died, he became the protector and nobody protected him anymore. It hurt. He tried to hide it under his angry scowl, under his hot-headedness.

Under the always fighting, so no one would question him about his feelings. Because he didn’t want to hurt his sisters, his friends so he hid it. But in the long term, he just hurt himself.

It was nice to allow somebody in.

For some peaceful moments, they just sat, holding each other.    
But after some minutes, Ichigo’s insecurities kicked in. Trying to destroy this calm and happy moment.

Lifting his head, he looked at Byakuya and asked.

“May I see your soul draw?” when Byakuya didn’t answer instantly he continued shyly “ I’m just...curious. I can’t even fathom the soul mark representing me.    
I mean, the purple and white orchid represents elegance, beauty, royalty, humility and all of those attributes are true about you, it’s you.   
After we met it was easy to find out who my soulmate was. I was enamored with your elegance and…” Ichigo couldn’t continue his rambling because Byakuya stopped by putting one finger to his mouth. He was looking into Ichigo’s eyes, where Ichigo only could find admiration.

“Shh. Ichigo, calm down. It’s okay to be curious, you don’t need to fear me. I just didn’t know how to start this.   
You know about Hisana?” Byakuya asked softly. He pulled away his finger to allow Ichigo to answer.

“Rukia told me about her. She was her sister and your wife.” Ichigo calmly replied. He never felt any jealousy about Hisana even when he thought that his soulmark is one sided. 

Byakuya answered with a slightly curled up mouth and said.

“Of course, she told you about her. She also told you that Hisana was my soulmate. “

“...Yes. She and Renji did.” replied Ichigo, while not looking at Byakuya.

“Ichigo. Look at me.” Byakuya asked softly. When the other didn’t respond, he gently turned Ichigo’s head towards him and kissed him with care. 

Ichigo was shocked for a second, but soon he responded to the kiss. He allowed Byakuya to lead, he just enjoyed it. 

When the kiss broke the older just looked at Ichigo with love and care.   
Whose face was red from blushing and still wasn’t looking at Byakuya. Everything was new to him. He only dreamed that one day somebody will look at him with that look, with that love and care.    
And now when Byakuya looked at him like that, he didn’t know what to do. He feared that he would do something and the next moment everything would be gone. That he would wake up in the Shiba manor, only with Shiro beside him. He adored Shiro, he helped him to get up after his death, after everything...but he wanted this. To be real. He needed this.

“Ichigo, “ Byakuya gently started” As a born Shinigami, I matured ways slower than you. My mark appeared after I met Hisana.

She was beautiful, petite, intelligent and she only wanted to find her little sister. Whom she abandoned to survive Rukongai. She always carried that blame with her. She was caring and smiling.    
She was the first person after Yoruichi-san, who saw through my masks, who stopped me from wearing masks. She always told me when I spoke nonsense.   
We both helped each other and yes we cared about the other. It was love maybe. And it was enough for me.   
I asked her to marry me. Even knowing that we weren’t soulmates. I didn’t care that time, I just wanted to be with her, without my elders glaring at us. 

She said yes, even when her health started to get weaker and when she was still searching for her little sister. 

We lied to everyone about being soulmates, only some shinigami knew about our lie and we were happy. 

She always liked to look at my dahlia seeds, especially when some started to slowly grow. She was the one who recognized the seed and told me that I’m lucky, because one day I will find my mate who will challenge me and who will be graceful and strong. “Byakuya's voice was strong but emotional. His love for Hisana and his pain for losing her was there. It hurt him. 

And Ichigo just wanted to hug his noble mate, but he knew that he needed to listen at first. He just sat with him at the porch, fidgeting a little.

“With her I was myself but when she died I closed up. I missed her, and I missed myself that I could be with her.    
I soon found her little sister, Rukia at the Academy and soon I adopted her. But I kept my distance, I didn’t want to hurt again. I followed every rule and regulations that the Kuchiki Clan have and I was content. But then you came, like a supernova.” Byakuya here stopped for some seconds. His voice went from hurt to amazed. He looked into Ichigo’s eyes and continued.

“After we first met, I was sure we would never meet again. I almost killed you and it would have been impossible to gain your power back if it wasn’t you.

The day when we arrived back with Rukia my soul mark started to break out in blossoms. Till that day it was just a sprout, but after the beautiful orange petals started to show themselves.

I had a feeling it was you, the hot-headed and brash ryoka, but I wasn’t sure. I avoided thinking about my soulmate, about my draw. Even if it was impossible because I have your mark on my chest. “told him Byakuya. He carefully opened his yukata, to show Ichigo his mark.

The orange, full of life dahlia sits on the right side of his chest. 

Ichigo wanted to touch it, he even lifted his fingers, but it was new territory for him and he didn’t know what he could and couldn't do. He was about to put down his hand when Byakuya gently took hold of his fingers and led them to the mark.

The noble was smiling softly at Ichigo’s poor attempt to hide his awe and continued his tale.

“And then you and your friends came. At our fight, I met your hollow, who was just trying to save you. You saved my sister and myself from death and then the war started.   
We never had the possibility to speak about soulmates and you never asked about mine or speak about yours. I was in doubt, I thought that my draw was wrong.   
And then everything went downhill. You lost your power, my mark closed up and your father told us by Urahara, to leave you alone.

And we followed his foolish advice and after some months my mark opened up again, but I couldn’t tell about it, because I wasn’t sure it was you and I felt like you didn’t want to be found. I honored your unspoken wish.

I always took my time to look at my mark, to see that you are still with us. I couldn’t help it, the orange dahlia is a perfect match for you. As it should be.

When I looked at my mark, it reminded me that you are always kind, in every situation. You follow your own path and that you always remain graceful under the pressure. 

And now we are both here. Both of us survived the battle and I never felt more content, more elated in my life. “ finished Byakuya with a small but happy smile. 

Ichigo looked into his eyes with insecurities open there. He still wasn’t sure about them.

“But...we don’t really know each other. Maybe now you want me, but later you won’t and I fear that. The marks aren’t absolute… they could be wrong.” started Ichigo, but Byakuya quickly stopped him.

“Ichigo. With or without the soul mark I want you. Maybe it’s not love yet, but it will be. I adore you and your power. I want to know you better. You don’t need to fear that our marks are wrong, because it’s right. Even without the mark, I would be enamored with you. Aren’t you the same?” Byakuya asked softly but seriously. But this time in his eyes appeared the fear. Fear of losing Ichigo. 

"I...I am the same. I only noticed my grown mark when we already saved Rukia and then I asked her about soul marks but… even after you kicked my ass and I was dying I couldn't help but to marvel at your beauty, elegance, and later it was clear that you are smart. And strong. 

It was clear that you could defend me if I needed it " Ichigo replied softly. Again not looking into Byakuya’s eyes. His insecurities were still there, at the forefront of his mind. Even when his heart, his soul knew that this is real. They are soulmates and together. 

" Then don't panic. It's not only the marks that brought us together but ourselves. "replied Byakuya. His eyes only held love and encouragement. He knew that he needed to be careful, the insecurities aren't things to joke about it. They came from somewhere and even he fought with them sometimes. But before he could say anything else Shiro appeared before them.

His long, white hair was lazily thrown together into a braid, which sat on his left shoulder.

His usual shit-eating grin was nowhere this time, he looked serious and still caring. His voice was unusually soft when he spoke, you could hear out the love for Ichigo.

"See Kingsy? Did you listen? Our flower guy is right, listen to him." said Shiro, still standing but he quickly sat down before them, forming a small triangle with them.

Byakuya lifted one of his eyebrows and asked" Flower guy? Would you please elaborate? Almost everybody has their soul mark which is flowers..." he sounded serious, but they could see that he was just asking and he didn't have any problems with that name. Surprise. But honestly, he was called worse, and it wasn't said in malice.

Shiro just smirked instead of answering, it was Ichigo who replied to him. Smiling and blushing softly.

"But you are the only one who fights with sakura petals and still looks manly and strong." his blush was stronger than before.

Byakuya couldn't help but pull him gently in a hug and Shiro quickly joined them. It was great.

But they still needed to speak.

  
  


"How come Shiro, that you can appear just like this, no other Zanpakuto can do it. And your hair? How? " Byakuya asked curiously while holding them gently.

Shiro at first nuzzled his neck instead of answering, but when Ichigo replied either, Shiro sighed and pulled back a little.

"Our Kingsy has too much power. After the fight with the mad butterfly Aizen, we haven't lost our power, just the way to connect.

Yes. Ichigo depleted his reiatsu and needed time to get back to even a normal, boring shinigami power level. But that attack also broke our connection, so his body wasn't able to do anything with his growing reiatsu. In the long run, it could have killed us.

Tsuki-somebody helped, by being our killer. The shock of killing our human body repaired our connection. But we already had too many reiatsu and to keep it "normal" I started to come out." Shiro replied seriously. 

He wasn't even smirking. His eyes searched Byakuya's eyes for any bad feelings, but when he didn't find any, he turned to Ichigo. Who was looking away.

He didn't like to speak about what happened at that time.

He wasn't proud of himself.

But Shiro didn't let him self-blame.

"Kingsy, don't be so hard on yourself. You were in a bad place at that time. No one is blaming you. You got us. We will be always with you, you can't even shoo me away. Hey. Look at me.'' His voice was gentle but serious. And Ichigo listened to him and turned to him, his eyes were glinting with some unshed tears.

Byakuya just silently watched them, he didn't understand everything, but he knew that it was serious. He wanted to know, but he could wait, till they are comfortable telling him.

"I'm sorry... I just...." started Ichigo, but he couldn't continue, because Shiro hugged him hard. He knew the most about Ichigo, being his Zanpakuto and stuff. And it hurt him, that his precious King was hurting.

He was ready to kill everyone, who hurt his Kingsy.

Their inner world after the first month of loneliness became a terrible place to live.

The sky was always dark, it was cold and dark. Lonely. Hurt. Painful. Just like their King.

He and the Old Man just bunked together and hoped that something good would soon happen to their King.

When Ichigo's human body died, they started to breathe a little easier, but soon became clear that nothing was easier. Ichigo was depressed and hurt.

When they woke up in the Shiba manor, everybody was surprised.

Ichigo...he didn't plan to wake up anymore. He thought that he was done. He didn't know that his power slowly came back, giving him the possibility to wake in Soul Society.

Shiro was surprised because at first, he woke up in Ichigo's inner place, but when Ichigo broke down he quickly appeared outside and hugged his wielder, his life.

He was there for him, stopping every ridiculous thought and giving him the most needed thing.

Company.

Love.

At first, it was just a joke that he can change their hair, but after some trying, and with some careful reiatsu manipulation he was able to do it.

Everything to make his King smile again.

Although with him out and always changing their hairs, their reiatsu wasn't so noticeable. And doing that made it easier to learn kido and to reign their enormous reiatsu.

And while they looked through the manor, they found an old guitar-like instrument and that was the first time to see their King honest and happy smile since arriving there. The next moment he was in a bar with a mask and playing music.

The Shinigami Academy was a suggestion from a patron, who saw them defending a woman from a drunk bastard.

One thing came from another and in the end, they are here with their soulmate, almost graduated and a lifelong fear from Kuchiki Sakako. She was a scary woman.

Byakuya just stared at their hug for a few seconds, but his own Zanpakuto urged him to join. He wanted to reassure his mate and Shiro. They were important to him.

He quickly joined the hug and murmured some reassuring little things when the day happening caught them, bringing them deep tiredness and sleepy thoughts.

  
  


If they only wake at noon, at Byakuya's bed still cuddling that was their business.

If the always perfect and elegant Kuchiki Byakuya sleepily just turned towards Ichigo wanting to sleep more, no one will believe them.

Both of them were tired and sleepy but the evening found them in Shiba manor, grabbing Ichigo's stuff for easier access.

Byakuya gracefully offered his house to Ichigo, without any secret intention. If you don't count that he wanted his soulmate, his partner close.

The Shiba manor was too far plus both of them are needed in Seireitei.

  
  


They started to pack, luckily Ichigo didn't have too much stuff yet, just some clothes, the guitar like, and some books. 

The kids he housed, were already gone with Kukaku who left a message, that she wants to speak with him soon at her house. Even when she started with 

**_New Shiba Clan Head Kurosaki Shiba Ichigo.._ ** .

It was concerning, especially since he didn't know that he became the new head. 

It was shocking news for Ichigo, but Byakuya just smiled a little, that title means, that the Kuchiki elders will find no excuses to refuse their marriage when the time will come. 

Not now, but once, in the future, because the time will come.

While they were packing, it was Byakuya who grabbed a shitagi and kosode in blue, it was fresh and not too old. 

Byakuya put it in the box in shocked silence only to grab an academy book with some message on the first page. 

He instantly recognized that handwriting, it was from Sakako-san. She taught at the Academy, but she was a Kuchiki elder with Shiba origin.

Although in the last five months she was always smirking and bragging that she got an excellent student. 

He felt bad for that student because Sakako sometimes was scary, albeit a proficient teacher and head of the Kido Department at the Academy.

But that message in that book means that it was Ichigo...why didn't they hear that he was there? And why did no captain say anything when they met him? ...wait did they meet him?

But Byakuya couldn't think more about that, because Ichigo stepped inside the room and asked while putting down everything from his hands and rushing to his side.

"Is everything okay, Byakuya?" Ichigo was concerned, he feared that something happened. 

"Yes. Sorry. I just found your Academy uniform and a book with Kuchiki Sakako handwritten message. " Byakuya replied, still shocked.

"Ooh, that. She is an amazing teacher, but everybody is lucky that she only teaches some students. Many would run and never return to the Academy, which would mean fewer incompetent Shinigami, but that's just my opinion." Ichigo calmly replied, not understanding the problem.

Byakuya just stared at him silently, agreeing with him on that. Because many new Shinigami were useless, unskilled, that most of their time went with training the new Shinigami. 

It wasn't a bad thing, just that left the more skilled shinigami on their own. Even when they also needed the training, help from their lieutenant and captain.

"You are not alone with that opinion, how did nobody recognize you? You are already famous..."

"Oh, that. I was rarely in the Academy and nobody would recognize me with white long hair. And I am not famous, at least not in the Academy. Sakako was there at my entrance exam and she put me down as her private student... so I didn't meet anybody else in the Academy or just very rarely.

Plus for a short time, I can mask my reiatsu." Ichigo calmly answered but when Byakuya's only reaction was a lifted eyebrow he huffed and continued. 

"Thank you very much for your trust in my abilities..."Ichigo said sarcastically.

"I'm just surprised. Everybody could feel your reiatsu when you were here..." defended himself Byakuya, but neither of them was too serious.

"Why, thank you. You will see it one day when you don't count on it. 

Also, I came to tell you that I'm ready. You?" asked Ichigo as he walked back where he put down the box.

Byakuya instead of answering, just grabbed the other box and walked beside Ichigo. 

He was curious, but he could wait.

  
  


After they went back to the Kuchiki manor they finished their day with a long bath and a cuddling session.

Halfway Shiro materialized with an open kosode and laid next to them.

Ichigo who was the cuddle pillow bared his neck to Byakuya without a word which the other started to kiss with vigor only to Ichigo start quietly moaning. 

That was the moment when Shiro appeared asking for some attention as he was still a slightly touch starved after everything happened in the past two years, and the Old Man vanished from their Inner place, probably because Ychwach was dead. His power remained, but he was nowhere to be found. It was just him and Ichigo. And now Byakuya. 

They changed their position quickly. Byakuya laid in the middle with Ichigo and Shiro on his both sides. It was great. 

They enjoyed it. It wasn't sexual this time, they just enjoyed the other's touch.

They have time for more, they can go slow.

  
  


Later came the news that Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto Headcaptain had died and Kyoraku Shunsui became the new Commander as Yamamoto stated on his deathbed. 

Everybody was shocked because nobody thought that this day would come once. He was ancient and he was always there. His reiatsu always hummed slightly in the background and now it was nothing. 

Kyoraku was strong, but not as strong or well known as Yamamoto. It will be hard to replace him.

But he didn't start his new post alone, his eternal partner, his soulmate stood beside him as an advisor. They were proficient and dangerous and beautiful while dealing with the problems. 

The first problem was the two empty captain seats. For the 13th there was Rukia, she was strong, well-liked, had a new bankai. She could have waited for more years, but with help, she will do great.

And for the 8th? Shunsui begged Lisa and Love to accept that position till somebody else can accept that.

They already had one person in mind, but that person still needed some time, before accepting a captain seat. 

With Rukia as the 13th's new captain, they opened a captain meeting, to tell everybody who will be the new lieutenant under her and to tell everybody about some changes.

It was an interesting thing to see Lisa Yadomaru and Love Aikawa again in Shinigami uniform. Especially since this time, Lisa wore that white, captain haori. They looked defeated as they shot deadly looks at Shunsui and his partner, Juushiro. 

While they glared at the Commander a certain black cat calmly walked in the middle and started cleaning herself. Her arse towards Byakuya with one leg up in the air. 

Kyoraku was on the verge of laughing when a sudden knock was heard.

He knew who it was, but nobody else did. Because the person who knocked didn't have any reiatsu, or it was too weak to feel it. 

Juushiro just looked at his partner and looked uncertain. He had a hunch, but that was just a hunch, he could be wrong. Rare, but sometimes even he can make faults.

It was interesting to see who was at the door and to see how Rukia-chan would do in a captain seat. She was amazing and with a good lieutenant, she would make their division proud.

Sadly neither 3rd seat was ready to become a lieutenant, but who knows. Maybe with a little help, they can flourish.

The door opened slowly and everybody was looking there, all curious about that person.

Soifon scoffed when it opened the slowest rate like they were playing with their nerves. 

When it fully opened Kyoraku yelled out.

"Just in time Ichigo-kun. Come inside." 

More than one captain was baffled and looked incredulously at the door. They didn't believe in Kyoraku's words, because if that person would be Ichigo, they would feel it already. They were always able to sense him.

But...it was Kurosaki Ichigo who stepped inside.

His long orange hair was in a french braid with the end sitting on his right shoulder. He wore a black shihakusho with a long cleavage, probably getting the idea from Kisuke. 

He had two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape, holding his Shikai blades in place. With the first plate on his left shoulder having three lines with red scales and the second plate having the same on his right waist. He also had a white cloak with some black marking tied around his waist.

Instead of his usual scowling face, he was grinning for some second then he changed his expression back to usual. 

"Yo. You asked to see me, Kyoraku-san?" Ichigo asked politely Shunsui.

"Yes. You are on time. I like it. Your father was always late from everywhere. " replied Shunsui, while not answering the question.

The others shifted slightly, even Yoruichi stopped her bathing to see Ichigo. She had a hunch because they spoke about that Sakako was his teacher, but that's not equal that he already graduated from the Academy and ready to become the lieutenant of the 13th Division. 

"He is still like that. But why did you invite me there?"

"Nee, Kurosaki-kun. Like you don't know. 

We need a lieutenant to help Kuchiki-san. And if I know it riiiight, you just graduated from the Academy, escaping from Sakako-san." replied Kyoraku.

"Yep. You are right, but you only know because Yama-jii told you.”   
  
“Yare-yare. They didn’t need to know that. So what did you say? “ Kyoraku asked curiously. 

The other captains and lieutenants just looked at them like they were watching a tennis match. Once they looked at Ichigo, then back to Kyoraku..and again. 

  
It was still unbelievable that Ichigo was able to hide his reiatsu and Byakuya fought with the laugh that wanted to come out. 

Ichigo masked his reiatsu, because he told him that he doesn’t believe him. That was the grin when he came in. 

  
“I will help the midget, because you somehow roped Lisa and Love to accept the free posts on the 8th. Nice.” 

“Who do you call Midget, idiot? I’m your captain, not midget! “ huffed Rukia, but it was just for the show. She was happy that her friend was there for her. 

She marveled at that grin at beginning, it was a rare occurrence, and it was directed towards Nii-sama. They will challenge each other, they are good together. Both of her loved boys are stubborn, powerful and amazing. And the most important they were her boys. Her brother and her best friend.    
Yes, she was wrong when she listened to Isshin even when Ichigo told her once not to, but when he told her that they were speaking about so many things. Sadly it was easy to forget that little information.

She missed her fierce Ichigo and couldn’t wait to get to know their happier side.

Of course before that happens, she needs to give Ichigo and her Nii-sama the shovel talk, because nobody should forget that respected tradition. It would be blasphemy to forget about it.   
When Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan come to visit they will give their respective shovel talk, but till that, she needs to do what she can.   
Even using her beautiful art and Chappy to install fear in them. Muhahaha.

Fear of Chappy.

And if she will get it back when she will ask out that baboon Renji… it’s okay. That’s their role.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it  
> I hope you liked it  
> I really enjoyed writing it <3  
>  _kosode means : undershirt_  
>  _hakama means: trousers_  
>  _Kuchiki nee Shiba Sakako: she is my OOC, she first appeared in the[Shiro-chan, why are you Shiro-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023125) fic._

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first chapter  
> As soon as the next is ready I will post it.  
> I hope you enjoyed
> 
> Update: Adding Hollow Ichigo|Zangetsu to the characters and put into a series


End file.
